Double dare
by JetravenEx
Summary: That was going to be the last time Masquerade was EVER going to play dare or double dare. YAOI! SpectraxMasky Moi's 10th fanfic!


A/N ello again my friends! it is I jetravenex who is happy to bring you guys my 10th fanfic.

Skylord: and we've been on here for a year now peeps! *whistles*

Jetravenex: yea and I'm really excited because its with my ABSOLUTE FAVE pairing spectraxmasky!

Masquerade and spectra: say what?

Masquerade: drowning in darkness wasn't enough

jetravenex: I'm still figuring out whats going to happen for that one, and anyways Birdbrain say thee disclaimer.

Spectra: ...

Jetravenex: pwetty pwease?

Spectra: ugh fine you can be such a child

Jetravenex: thats cuz I still am one... somewhat 0.0

Spectra: anyways jetravenex does not own bakugan god knows the horros that would occur if she did.

Jetravenex: just grr you birdbrain.

* * *

Masquerade was immensely bored. He reminded himself to kill Doctor Micheal later. Considering it was all _his _brilliant idea, to send him and Alice back to Wardington to stay with the brawlers and as luck would have it Masquerade was currently stuck in the same room with the two biggest idiots in the entire universe.

"Oh man that's so cool Master Dan!"

Masquerade let out a groan. Okay, make that the three.

He was lying on one of the coaches in Marucho's living room going out of his way to avoid Jake, Baron and Dan who were yapping about god knows what on the other side of the room. Thank god he wasn't suffering alone.

Shun was leaning against the wall just behind the spot were Masquerade was laying, while Ace and Gus were in the middle of a heated argument just to Masquerade's right.

Spectra, Ren and Marucho had been excused because they were "upgrading" Bakugan Interspace's software.

"Hey you know what would be fun?" Dan suddenly said breaking off his conversation with Baron and Jake to address the other occupants in the room. Ace and Gus broke off their argument to look at Dan.

"What would be fun Dan?" Shun asked breaking the silence.

At this Dan smiled evilly. "Truth or dare."

Another awkward silence.

"Isn't that something girls tend to play?" Masquerade asked.

"What's the matter too chicken _Masky_?" Dan taunted, Masquerade glared at him, but he sat up on the couch.

"No, but I prefer to be around people who have at least something akin to a brain."

"Oh come on Master Masquerade, Master shun it'll be fun!" Baron said.

"I guess I'll play." Shun said, walking over to join Dan's group.

"And I'll play too!" Ace added sneering at Gus, Gus gritted his teeth before he walked over to join Dan's group.

"Since Master Spectra isn't around I'll play too." All eyes turned to Masquerade.

The masked blond looked up at the ceiling and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh all right, I'll play too." He got off the couch and went over to join the other guys.

"Okay," Dan said rubbing his hands together evilly. "In this version-"

"Hey master Dan, isn't there a version where you can only accept dares?" Baron asked turning to Dan.

"You mean dare and double dare?" Jake asked. "Oh man that's a great idea dude we should _totally_play that instead." He plopped down on the floor beside Dan while baron sat down on the other side of the pyrus brawler. "What do you think Dan the man?"

Dan smiled and nodded. "Great idea Jake, anybody have a problem with that?"

Gus and Ace exchanged glares before they both snapped. "Of course not!"

Masquerade shrugged. "It changes nothing for me."

Shun just nodded before he sat down next to Masquerade, while Ace sat next to Baron and Gus sat between Jake and Shun.

"So," Dan said rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Everyone knows the rules right, but in this game you can accept dare and double dare."

"And what happens if someone accepts double dare?" Gus asked.

Dan smiled, "When you accept one you have to do a dare that is much worse than the normal dare however, afterwards you can either ask 2 people or the next person you pick has to accept a double dare if you say so."

Gus grinned, and Masquerade smirked at the thought glancing at Dan.

"So again, who wants to go first?"

Baron's hand shot up in the air. "Oh-oh pick me master Dan! PICK ME!"

Dan sighed. "Take it easy baron, okay you can go first."

Baron smiled as he let his eyes sweep around the group. Before he jabbed a finger in Shun's direction. "Okay, then Master Shun dare or double dare?"

Shun closed his eyes as if he was considering it for a second. "Dare." He said reopening his eyes.

Baron smiled enthusiastically. "Okay, here's what you have to do, you have to go to the room where all the girls are staying and shout 'I love you Alice!'"

"WHAT!" Shun shouted while Dan and Jake burst out laughing.

"What, it could be worse, it's not like I told you to go up and kiss her."

That got a couple of chuckles out of the other boys, while Dan and Jake let out whoops of laughter.

Shun just groaned and got up. "Fine…" Then he walked off to do the dare.

Five minutes later, they heard the words "I LOVE YOU ALICE!" echoing down the halls, and that brought on another fit of laughter from the assembled boys.

A few seconds later a very flustered Shun appeared back in his spot beside Masquerade. "There I did it, is it my turn now?"  
Dan nodded, his headed.

Shun smirked. "Okay, well in that case, I pick you Dan, dare or double dare?"

Dan was about to say something when Jake cut in and said. "Come on Dan the man why not pick double dare?"

Dan paled slightly. "Uh well, Jake uh"

"Come on Master Dan it'll be so awesome." Baron added clasping his hands together for effect.

Dan let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, I pick double dare Shun."

Masquerade smirked to himself. _"Oh this has got to be good."_

Shun reached into his jacket pocket and tossed something to Dan. It landed in Dan's lap.

"Huh?" Dan picked it up revealing it was a new tube of toothpaste. "Uh what do you want me to do with this?"

Shun smirked. "I want you to squeeze it out into a cup of water and drink it until its aaaallll gone."

Dan paled, while the other guys just laughed or in Masquerade's case smirked.

Resigned to his fate, Dan got to his feet and went over to Kato asking for a cup of water.

"Bring a pitcher too please!" Shun called as the butler disappeared to fetch what they'd requested shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"Oh man, this is going to be good." Baron said his eyes practically shining with excitement.

Kato came in with a cup of water and a pitcher full of water beside it, he placed it down on the floor in front of Dan before he walked away.

For a moment Dan didn't move.

"Come on Dan, we don't have all day." Shun said folding his arms across his chest.

Dan sighed as he unscrewed the top of the tube and proceeded to squeeze it out into the cup of water. Then he grabbed it and glugged it down, though he nearly spat it out.

"Ugh, that was disgusting." Dan muttered wiping his mouth while he stuck out his tongue. "Blech."

Shun refilled the cup of water and handed it to Dan.

Dan looked at the cup wearily before he grabbed it and repeated his earlier action until the tube was emptied to Shun's satisfaction.

"Oh man." Dan moaned leaning backward clutching at his stomach. "I'm not looking forward to seeing that stuff again."

Jake patted him on the back. "But, surely it'll be worth it Dan the man, cuz the next guy you pick has to accept a double dare automatically."

Dan's ruby eyes lit up at this and then a devious grin appeared on his face, while his eyes darted toward Masquerade.

"What are you looking at_ me_ for Dan?" Masquerade asked, though a sense of growing dread began to creep down his spine.

"Hmm, I'd forgotten that. Thanks Jake, so Masquerade, you ready for a double dare?"

Masquerade let out a sigh. Though he tried to find some comfort in the fact that it was Dan, what was the_ worst_ he could do?

"Alright Dan what do I have to do?"

Dan rubbed his hands together eagerly, a wicked grin still plastered on his face. "I dare you to dress up like a girl for the rest of the day."

Masquerade gaped at him while mentally kicking himself for asking that stupid question in his head earlier, damn it.

The other guys on the other hand had fallen silent, their mouths hanging open as they looked from Dan to Masquerade and then back again.

Then it was Baron who broke the silence. "THAT'S AN AWESOME DARE MASTER DAN!" He cried throwing his arms up in the air.

"Yeah, it's like the best dare ever." Jake added, while giving Dan a friendly slap on the back.

Dan winced as he reached up to rub his aching back, but the grin still intact on his face. "Yeah I thought you'd think that."

"…there is no way in hell I'll do that." Masquerade said, shaking his head. "Never."

Ace chuckled. "It looks like Masky's chicken." He said with.

Masquerade sputtered with indignation. "I am not!" he retorted.

"Then prove us wrong." Shun said folding his arms across his chest. "Do it."

The blond looked around the circle and then let out a defeated sigh. "Fine." He growled, standing up.

"Oh and there's more to it Masky." Dan said in a slight sing-song voice.

_Oh great, like this can't get any worse._ Masquerade thought bitterly.

"You have to take off the mask, and put your hair down."

_I really have to stop jinxing myself._ Masquerade thought. 'How am I supposed to _do _that? My hair is naturally like this."

Shun chuckled as he got to his feet and grabbed Masquerade's arm. "I can fix that." He said with a smirk.

"Just great…" Masquerade said as he was half dragged by Shun to the guys' rooms.

* * *

"Heh, truth be told you actually look pretty cute Masquerade."

Masquerade closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Dan is going to die a painful and horrible death." He vowed to himself.

Shun chuckled. "It'd be totally worth it."

Masquerade let out a snarl in frustration, while he glared at his reflection in the mirror of the room.

Shun had managed to flatten out his blond hair so that it was shoulder length, and after he'd told Alice what it was for, (said red-head had hugged him as soon as she'd opened the door) she was more than happy to fork over a purple blouse and skirt.

Despite the slight differences in their heights it had fit Masquerade pretty well to his great displeasure.

Thank god Dan hadn't said anything about make-up!

"Come on Masquerade." Shun said grabbing onto the blonds arm. "the other guys are going to want to see this," Then to Masquerade's surprise he gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll try to stop them from hurting your remaining pride too much."

"Joy." Masquerade muttered averting his eyes as he allowed Shun to lead him back to the living room. As soon as the two stepped out, a hush fell among the assembled guys.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, Master Masquerade looks uh, really cute."

_Cute? Great, I am never going to live this down._ Masquerade thought.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting this." Damn, why the hell did he pick now to come up?

"Hey Spectra, how are the upgrades going?" Dan called to the other masked blond enthusiastically.

The pyrus brawler smirked. "Just fine Dan, though I must ask is that really Masquerade over there in a dress?"

Masquerade lowered his eyes and focused on the ground. While dan glanced his way before turning back to Spectra and nodded.

"Yup, he got dared to dress like a girl for the rest of the day." Dan stated beaming from ear to ear.

"Really now?" Spectra said as he walked over to the other blond, he placed his hand under his chin while he studied Masquerade with a bemused smirk. "I must admit he looks rather cute, in that outfit."

Masquerade's face flushed a little at the comment. He kept his head down not meeting Spectra's mechanical eye.

Then Spectra placed his hand underneath Masquerade's chin forcing the younger blond to look at him.

"Or perhaps.. I should say beautiful.." Spectra murmured.

Dan and Jake exchanged glances with each other and then they both shrugged.

"Well anyways, we were playing dare and double dare, but it sorta died down after I dared Masquerade,"

Jake nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, Dan the man came up with the one dare that nobody is going to be able to best!"

Spectra narrowed his mechanical eye. "So should I assume you haven't dared anyone yet Masquerade?"

Masquerade didn't answer he averted his eyes again before answering. "Yes."

Spectra let out a soft humph. "I'd really appreciate it if you would stop averting your eyes Masquerade." He leaned forward slightly. "They are such a magnificent shade of blue."

One part of Masquerade screamed at him to hit the other masked blond, but instead his mind chose the easier option and Masquerade's face heated up a little more.

"Oh man would you look at that!" Dan whispered to Jake and Shun who had decided he was better off stepping away from the two blonds. "Masquerade's actually blushing!"

Jake nodded. "Didn't you say he was like one of the most powerful battlers around before you."

Dan glared at him. "Hey! I beat him!"

"Just barely." Shun stated his arms folded across his chest as he watched the two in the middle.

Spectra's lips curved up in a devious smirk. "Am I making you uncomfortable Masky-chan?"

Masquerade clenched his fist at his sides and gritted his teeth slightly. "Leave me alone Spectra.." He said at last.

Spectra chuckled before he feigned a look of mock hurt. "But I was hoping to get dared by you."

Masquerade stared at him blankly for a moment. "What?"

Spectra chuckled again. "Yes, and just so you know, I've chosen double dare, Masquerade…"

Masquerade blinked in confusion, and was about to say something when Spectra suddenly leaned in and planted his lips on top of Masquerade's.

The other guys in the room gaped in shock, Gus recovered enough to shake his head a small smile on his face, while Ace and Baron both did an anime fall out of shock and the rest of them were just too shocked to even move.

Spectra pulled back and smirked at the darkus brawler, whose eyes seemed to have misted over slightly.

"I hope you don't mind," Spectra said as he wrapped an arm around the younger blonde's waist and pulled Masquerade closer to him. "But I think we'd like to take our leave from here for now." He turned to Masquerade. "Isn't the right Masky-chan?"

That seemed to snap Masquerade out of it, because the blond seemed to straighten up a bit before replying. "Sure, why not birdbrain?"

Spectra rolled his mechanical eye. "Regained a bit of your natural charm I see," he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure you missed that." Masquerade replied smirking slightly.

"Though I'm not the one in the dress," Spectra pointed out.

Masquerade rolled his eyes before flashing Dan a look. "Oh and come tomorrow, Kuso you are a dead man."

Dan cringed away from the blonds death glare.

Spectra chuckled a bit. "Even with a death glare you are still too cute."

Masquerade blushed. "Stop it."

Spectra snorted as he began to lead Masquerade out of the room. "I speak nothing but the truth."

"I hate you."

Spectra laughed at this. "Ahh, I love you too Masky-chan."

Masquerade let out a huff, but otherwise gave up on the matter.

When the two had vanished everyone else left in the room began to move again.

"Well, that was really interesting." Jake said slowly.

Baron had sparkly eyes. "That was just a scene of incredible-" he was cut off by Ace who hit him hard on the head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Baron." Ace said as he cracked his knuckles suggestively. "Or there'll be more where that came from."

Baron cringed and grabbed at his head. "Oww, I liked it a lot better when you were venting out on Gus."

Ace snorted. "It's lost its appeal, but hitting you hasn't yet." He added smirking slightly.

"Oh joy."

Shun glanced around suddenly realizing that Dan was missing. "hey where did Dan take off to?"

Gus who was now leaning against the wall with his arms folded chuckled. "If he's smart he'll be off to Timbuktu."


End file.
